


Surrender

by MorningRainandCoffeeStains



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRainandCoffeeStains/pseuds/MorningRainandCoffeeStains
Summary: Nicole Haught only has a handful of weaknesses.That goddamn pout is one of them.(One-shot. Canon. Some fluff but mostly smut.)





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So I’ve decided to post this little fic on Friday since we don’t get new episodes anymore. :( But fear not, I’ve gifted you all a fic chock-full of Wayhaught! (It’s not as great as the real thing obviously, but close enough.)
> 
> Anyway, ever since 2x03 when Waverly literally said, “You guys need to get some more hands… so that yours can stay right here on me,” I’ve been convinced that 1) they totally, 100% had a honeymoon phase in Season 2 where they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and 2) the pout that Waverly did when she was complaining about Nicole being on patrol is a definite weakness of Deputy Dimples. Like tbh??? How do you say no to that face? (Hint: You don’t.)
> 
> Anyway, this fic is a manifestation of those two thoughts. 
> 
> P.S. There is 0 chance Nicole has never gone down on Waverly while she’s been in one of the many skirts she wears. Just saying.

As an officer of the law, Nicole is trained to be firm in her conviction: speak up and speak clearly, get the point across firmly, and never waver when making decisions. It’s an essential piece of being a good deputy, an effective public servant.

When it comes to a particular “citizen,” however, she can’t seem to do any of that. In fact, the civilian in question can very much leave her a babbling, shaken mess with just the slightest provocation. She can turn Nicole’s mind into static, have the officer’s thoughts focused on her and only her.

And that citizen would be her girlfriend, Waverly Earp. The girl knows just what buttons to push and when, knows that despite Nicole’s rough-and-tumble job, she could get her to do pretty much anything under the sun, and by God, it is a dangerous, dangerous thing.

Even now, as Nicole’s about to leave for her shift, she can practically feel herself giving in already.

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Waverly says, her eyes beginning to get that sad droop to them, looking up at her girlfriend, eyebrows raised slightly in question. 

Waverly is perched on the couch in Nicole’s living room. She’s got a massive recipe book in her hands, and she’d been excited upon seeing her girlfriend emerge from the staircase, but the smile disappeared when she noticed the police uniform she’d changed into. She wanted to spend the day baking all sorts of cookies, brownie, and muffin recipes with her girlfriend, but it seemed her plans would have to wait.

“I’m sorry, baby, you know I want to, but Nedley asked me to come in and help him out with a case he’s been working on.”

Nicole’s gaze is apologetic, and Waverly sighs, setting the book down on the coffee table in front of her.

“Okaaay,” she sighs, disappointed, getting up from the couch and moving to walk back upstairs. “Guess I’ll just go hang out with Wynonna or something.”

“Hey,” Nicole says sympathetically, stops her just as she’s passed her, smiling and pulling her back by the waist into her torso.

She wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist, burying her face in Waverly’s neck and nuzzling a kiss there, where she knows Waverly is ticklish. The sound of her laughter is the next thing she hears, and she smiles into her girlfriend’s skin, wrapping her arms even tighter, feeling Waverly’s hands land against them, holding on. “I do really want to stay, babe. I’m sorry that I have to go.” She presses a tender kiss to the soft skin of Waverly’s shoulder, and she turns her head at the sensation, letting out a soft sigh.

Waverly turns around in her arms, and Nicole’s hands automatically migrate to her sides, fingertips brushing against the sliver of skin exposed between her top and her skirt. Nicole’s got her uniform boots on, and Waverly’s only in a pair of socks, so she has to reach up some, but she presses a kiss to Nicole’s lips, soft and sweet.

She pulls away and bites her lip, eyes focused on Nicole’s. “It’s okay. I was just looking forward to spending the day with you; it’s been a while since we’ve had the whole day to ourselves, and… I just— I miss you.”

Nicole laughs at that. “Waverly, we literally saw each other yesterday.”

Waverly rolls her eyes but can’t help returning the smile at the same time. “Oh, hush, you know what I mean.” 

Nicole nods, still smiling. “Yeah, yeah, of course I do. I’m just teasing. I miss you, too.”

Waverly perks up a bit at the admission. “So does that mean you’ll tell Nedley you’re sick today and stay?”

Nicole presses her lips together and pulls them to the side a bit, about to decline the suggestion. “Waves, I—”

“Pleeaaase?” Waverly pushes, and that’s when it appears.

The pout. 

Shit.

“And you know… if you stay,” Waverly continues, ghosting both hands up the officer’s arms, which are still framing her figure, “baking probably isn’t the only thing we’d be doing.”

Nicole can feel her breath shortening already at the suggestive comment, and her lips part. Her mind has already flipped channels, going from Officer Mode to Babbling Mess Mode, and something deeper back in her mind registers the fact that she’s a goner. If she’s being honest, she should’ve known it from the start.

Damn this woman and her convincing ways.

Waverly can tell that her resolve is quickly dissolving, and the slightest smirk crosses her lips. It’s almost evil; Waverly’s smugness comes through in it, exceedingly proud of her ability to make the officer surrender with the slightest pursing of her lips. It’s akin to a vulture identifying its prey, and Waverly’s success rate in making the catch is ridiculous.

She brings her mouth to Nicole’s ear and delivers her next line, whispering it lowly.

“And the oven wouldn’t be the only thing getting hot.”

It’s dorky, and utterly Waverly, but it’s also unbelievably sexy, and Nicole closes her eyes. She doesn’t make the decision out loud, but Waverly knows she’s made one when she feels lips crashing down on hers. The kiss has a rough edge to it, Nicole taking strong pulls of Waverly’s mouth, and Waverly lets out a small, satisfied moan, returning the kiss just as enthusiastically, both hands positioning themselves in their usual spots on either side of Nicole’s jaw. When Nicole pulls away, her teeth dig into Waverly’s full bottom lip, biting firmly but tenderly as she tugs at it, and Waverly whines at the sensation.

She hadn’t noticed in the storm of sensation but Nicole’s moved them towards the couch, lips still attached, and she feels gentle hands push her down into the cushions. She leans up on her elbows immediately, watches as the uniform-clad officer kneels on the floor before her, pulling Waverly forward by the hips and lifting her skirt. It’s sudden and much faster than Waverly was expecting, but hell, she isn’t complaining. In fact, it’s quite the opposite.

She can feel her breath shortening in her ears as Nicole makes quick work of her underwear, and her head lays back against one of the couch pillows when she feels soft, wet kisses being pressed in a straight column from the inside of her knee to her inner thigh. 

As if remembering herself, Nicole stops then, moving up and pressing a kiss on Waverly’s taut stomach.

“Is this okay, baby?”

Nicole always stops to ask, and Waverly’s not sure the sight of Nicole between her legs would ever _not_ be okay, but she bites her lip and nods anyway. Her answer almost comes out breathless, with just the slightest desperate edge to it. “Yes.”

She feels the stretch in her thigh muscles as Nicole parts her legs farther, and the next sensation is Nicole’s tongue, giving her a tentative but generous lick, and the feeling almost has her arching already.

“ _Ah_ , baby,” she whines, biting her lip harder when she feels Nicole tracing her tongue all around her entrance, avoiding the sweet bundle of nerves and keeping the pressure light, teasing.

Waverly groans in frustration. She hates when Nicole teases but at the same time, it makes her so wet, drives her insane.

“Baby, please, I want—”

“Hmm?” Nicole queries, mouth not leaving from between her legs, and the brief vibration makes Waverly gasp.

“I-I want…” she struggles to get the words out, mind focused on the hot and wet sensations between her legs.

Nicole pulls away finally, but not before licking a languid line from her entrance and up towards her clit, brushing against the tight nub just slightly, and it makes Waverly arch towards her mouth. A wicked grin appears on Nicole’s lips at the reaction. “What do you want, baby?”

Waverly doesn’t hesitate. “I wanna come. Please.”

Nicole’s not about to say no to such a request, and she dives back in wordlessly, pressing her tongue firmer against Waverly’s lips, dipping into her entrance this time. Waverly gasps again, and her hands reach for Nicole’s head, fingers sliding into soft wavy locks. She feels Nicole lick deeper into her, tongue flicking against her tight walls, and _shit_ , it feels good, but it’s not enough. It’s not enough, and she knows Nicole knows this. She knows Nicole is deliberately not giving any attention to her clit.

She closes her eyes and grits her teeth, grinding against Nicole’s mouth to get some of that attention, and she succeeds, feels hot lips and a wet tongue brush against the bundle of nerves briefly, and she whines, hips bucking involuntarily, a breathless “ _yes_ ” fleeing from her mouth.

Nicole stops then, lifting her head and bringing an arm up and across her navel to pin her to the couch cushions. Waverly looks down, meeting a berating facial expression.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Nicole shakes her head. “No grinding. You’re just gonna lay there and feel, okay, baby?”

Waverly’s body trembles a little at the command, but she knows better than to say no, so she just nods, whimpering just slightly. This time, when Nicole brings her head back down, her arms wrap tight around her hips, pinning her down and bringing her forward into her mouth. Waverly arches when she feels Nicole’s tongue continue to thrust in and out of her slowly, deliberately, drawing out her wetness, tasting her so thoroughly that Waverly’s uncertain that she’ll come out of this alive.

Nicole’s lips wrap around the tight bud of her clit finally, and her pelvis jerks upwards, crying out.

“Oh my— _fuck_.”

Waverly never uses the vulgarity usually; she only ever does in heated moments like this one, when Nicole’s done something particularly right, and Nicole smiles against her slightly, her gaze lifting and meeting Waverly’s, full of lust and need and want and _love_. Her smile grows slightly bigger, even with her mouth pressed against Waverly’s mound, right before she wraps her lips tighter around the quivering bundle of nerves and sucking with a delightfully perfect amount of pressure, and Waverly lets out the most sinful whine, hips bucking harshly upwards. 

“ _Uhhmm_ , fuck, just like that! _God_ ,” her head falls backwards, the pleasure surging through her pelvis so intense it’s maddening. Her fingers tighten in the red strands involuntarily, not enough to hurt, but to let her girlfriend know she wants her to keep going. “Nicole!”

Nicole can feel a flood of arousal pulse out of her, and she responds by widening her mouth over Waverly’s mound, licking it up and moaning softly at the taste.

She pulls away briefly. “Did that feel good, baby?”

“Yes, yes!” Waverly whines again, hips bucking up desperately. “Please don’t stop, baby; I’m so close.”

Nicole continues her work between Waverly’s legs, taking Waverly’s clit deep in her mouth and suckling it. She feels its throb against her tongue, and that’s when she knows Waverly’s reaching her end.

“Baby,” she whines. “Baby, I’m close. I’m so close. _Please_.”

The movements of Waverly’s hips are constant now, grinding up against Nicole’s mouth. She can’t help it; it feels too fucking good.

Nicole shows her no mercy, and she feels that persistent tongue move even faster against her clit, tiny little flicks in between harsh sucks with her lips, and _holy shit_ , Waverly’s breath hitches as she feels her walls tighten.

“Baby, I’m gonna come,” she manages to get out.

She’s right there, right on the precipice, teetering over it, but Nicole pushes her fully over the edge when her teeth glide against the throbbing bud of her clit, very gently, and the sharp sensation has her tumbling down into the most pleasurable abyss she’s ever known.

Waverly comes, hard, and it tears a scream from her that pierces Nicole’s eardrums. The redhead flinches slightly, sure that Waverly’s probably scared some crows out of a tree with how loud it is, but she marches on diligently, moving her mouth away from Waverly’s clit and tonguing her entrance, licking up the sticky evidence of her orgasm.

When she’s finally done between Waverly’s legs, cleaning up the stickiness, she looks up and almost laughs at the sight of her girlfriend, chest still heaving and an arm thrown up over her eyes. She’s completely overwhelmed her. A surge of pride goes through Nicole, and she can’t help but smirk a little. It’s her turn to be smug.

“So I take it you liked it?”

Waverly nods, arm still over her eyes and still panting. “Yeah,” she pants out, voice still so breathless.

Nicole chuckles a little, but the smile disappears when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She moves to pull it out.

“Shit,” she says, getting up and moving towards the door, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on frantically. “I have 3 missed calls from the station and 10 messages from Nedley. Gotta go.”

“Wait, but I didn’t get to—”

“Gonna have to wait til later, babe,” Nicole says. She walks back to her, leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the lips before turning and running out to the door. “I’ll text you when my shift is over! I love you!”

“Love you, too!” Waverly says, still a trembling mess on the couch. She can’t help but bite her lip and smile, though. Hearing those words never gets old.

Waverly has a thought in the sudden silence, smiling slyly as she reaches for her phone. 

_Let me know when you’re done with your shift so I know when to turn on the oven. ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> I think one of the greatest things about fanfiction is that you can make the corniest puns and just blame the bad humor on the characters. LOL. 
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! I may or may not write second part to this if I have time. I do have a couple other fics that are almost done, one of which is just fluffy and the other emotional and fluffy. I also had a great prompt idea for another smutty one so if you want to see another E-rated fic, let me know and I’ll get started on it! Or, if this is your first time reading one of my works, I encourage you to check out my other two if you’d like! 
> 
> Thanks so much again for reading! You guys are the best. <3 Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
